


Real Silk

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Prompts from 11-9-16 [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Corey works Tom over after a Raw taping, with accessories!





	

“One hundred percent silk,” Corey purred.

“Corey! Corey Graves? What are you doing?” Tom scrambled for a grip inside the front seat of the SUV Corey had rented for the next leg of their trip. They were parked in a dark corner of the structure, everyone else gone. No superstars, no crew, no fans. Just them. And Corey was untying his tie.

“Silk’s an amazing material.” Corey finished removing his own tie and went after Tom’s.

“...where are you going with this,” Tom said flatly. He had wanted to change into his sweats after they were done with the taping, but Corey stopped him.

“Shh,” Corey said. He quickly wrapped Tom’s blue tie around his wrist and made a half-hitch, lashing him to the molded handle above the door that he was clutching so tightly.

Tom’s eyes grew wide. “Can you, like,  _ ask _ before you start tying me to things?” he said.

Corey bit his lip. “Can I please tie you up and give you a handjob,” he said.

“Yes, yes you can,” Tom said, satisfied.

Corey leered and leaned over the center console to reach Tom, to undo his belt and withdraw his cock from his fly.

Tom shifted in his seat, suddenly aroused by the fact that his right hand, his  _ good _ hand, his  _ special _ hand was not available to help.

Corey wrapped his own tie around his hand and gripped Tom’s cock at the base. The touch of the silk was a new sensation. The fabric was soft and slippery, and as Corey went to work it glided against him with just the right amount of friction.

“Fuck,” Tom said.

Corey nodded and made blazing eye contact, smiling like the villain he was.

“Why do you like…” Tom shook his head. “Why do you like doing these things to me. Agh, oh fuck.” Corey’s hand glided over the head of his cock and back down to the base, gripping him tight.

“I like corrupting the innocent,” Corey said. “I like knocking over something perfect.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Tom gasped, feeling his balls draw up, coming in Corey’s fist and the fabric of his tie.

“Pretty perfect,” Corey said, affection cracking through his facade of cool distance. Tom felt warmth spread from his core and outward. He pressed his lips together. He wanted to kiss. But they had time for kissing later.

He flopped his head back against the headrest. “Are you allowed to drive with a passenger tied up in the front seat?” he asked.

“Let’s find out,” Corey said. He took his hand back, dropping the tie in his own lap, and started the car. He didn’t tuck Tom back in, just left him exposed for now, protected by the tinted windows. Hopefully. Tom thought to himself that he didn’t much mind.

“Did I ruin your tie?” Tom asked.

“Ehh. I didn’t like this one much anyway,” Corey said, tossing it out the window as they drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I combined a request for Tom/Corey and the prompt "Sexually creative use of neckties."


End file.
